


Distress

by Esli



Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Injury, Left Behind - Freeform, Memory Loss, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Sasha and Levi are left behind in the forest of Giant Trees.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Levi
Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Distress

**Author's Note:**

> After Shiganshina arc (season3 part 2)

Levi heard someone screaming. He made a U-turn and flew at full speed towards the voice. He quickly spotted a titan walking to a soldier lied on the ground.

In a heartbeat, the creature had his neck cut and fell on its side.

The Captain landed next to the scout he had just saved.

“Why the fuck aren’t you using your 3DMG ?”

The forest of Giant Trees was dangerous only if you stayed on the ground.

Sasha looked at him through the tears.

“I can’t… I can’t feel my legs…”

He took her in his arms and brought them to a branch up high. He finally sit her down against the trunk.

She didn’t say a word. Still in shock.

Where were the others ? Levi hadn’t caught sight of them for a while now.

“Leave me here Captain.”

Levi turned to her.

“Go join them. I’m useless anyway. I won’t last long in this condition.”

She looked down at the titans and leaned to the edge of the branch.

“Maybe I should just…”

He slapped her.

Sasha stared at him with round eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve taught my squad to give up that easily.”

Levi sat down.

“I’m staying. They will come back. If not, we’ll figure something out.”

They looked at each other in silence. Both knowing the squad may not come back for days if they had to retreat.

Sasha's eyes moved to look behind him and her expression was enough to make him understand. He took his blades out and cut the giant hand that had come to grab him.

Levi went high in the air and heard a whistling sound.

"Shit !"

His 3DMG was damaged. He was losing gas.

The Captain aimed directly for its neck. He would have started by the ankles normally but he didn't have the luxury to play it safe.

In one move he avoided the titan's hand and sliced its weak point.

Levi was now watching the titan fall from up high. He only had a hint of gas left. He decided to save it. He could land on the branch without it.

The titan's head hit the trunk. The tree shook. She screamed.

He flew at full speed to her. He had to reach Sasha before the end of her fall…

He caught her in his arms only a few meters above the ground. He tried his best to protect her body from the emergency landing.

_ PAIN _

Levi's shoulder. It hurt badly.

He got up and scanned quickly around him. When he spotted Sasha lying on the grass, he ran to her.

"Are you okay ?"

She frowned and answered :

"My head hurts a bit… But I'll be fine. And you sir ?"

He was about to tell her about his injury when he remembered she couldn't walk.

"I'm good."

Levi repressed a grimace when he took her in his arms again.

"Back up on a branch ?" she asked.

"No. I don't have any gas left."

She gasped. If only she still had her 3DMG.

"I know it's fucking shit right now."

She was checking desperately around them if there wasn't any other titan when she spotted it.

"Captain ! There ! A cave !"

He followed the direction of her finger and narrowed his eyes to what she was pointing at.

"Can't see shit."

He started to walk to it and she assured :

"There's a cave, trust me."

"I do."

He had been right to, because there was. A perfect place to hide from the deadly creatures. He entered slowly and his eyes pained to adjust to the darkness.

There were big leaves disposed on the ground. Someone had been here. Had slept here. Probably a scout. Probably in the same shitty situation as their.

Levi carefully put her down on the leaf mattress.

"I'm going to find some wood. We'll need to make fire to see and to keep us warm."

"I can help with that. I know how to start fire !"

"Good. I'll be back soon."

He made a few steps to the exit and turned back.

_ Will you be okay ? _

She was moving some leaves to make like a pillow.

Levi resumed his expedition.

He walked cautiously in the woods, searching for twigs and keeping an eye on possible titans approaching.

Sasha… The poor girl… He was hoping it was just temporary, that she would get to walk tomorrow. But to be realistic, there wasn't much chance it was the case.

When he judged he had taken enough wood he went back to the cave.

He wasn't inside that he heard struggling noises. Fighting noises.

He dropped the twigs and advanced discreetly into the cave.

Sasha was on her back, trying to push away the knife a man was aiming at her.

Levi took a rock and ran to hit the asshole in the head.

When he fell, knocked out, the Captain heard heavy and fast breathing.

"Hey, hey Sasha, look at me." he said comfortingly, a hand on her forehead. "It's over. You're safe. I'm here now."

She started to calm down and get out of her panic state. She had two bleeding cuts : one on her shoulder and the other on her cheek.

Fuck. Levi had been so stupid to let her here alone. She had been unarmed and it had been impossible for her to run away.

He sat her up, put carefully her head on his shoulder and stroke her back.

"You did good. All of this arm building exercises finally paid off."

She chuckled in his hug and tears fell on his shirt, along with the blood of her cheek.

"Thank you Captain."

He slowly released her and went to the unconscious bastard. He took his knife and gave it to Sasha. Then he picked him up like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm gonna get rid of him and bring back the wood for the fire."

She nodded. Trying to hide her scare of being left alone again.

Levi hurried to put the piece of garbage on a branch he could reach. Some titan would take care of him eventually. He hadn't any compassion for this murderer.

He went back to the cave and picked the twigs on his way. He dropped them next to Sasha.

"I'm gonna need your help here."

After a few minutes, she had magically gave them fire. The night was already here and now they could see a little better, but mostly, they could get some warm.

Levi looked at her staring at the flames. She was shaking. It was so cold.

"Okay time to get some sleep." he announced while standing up.

She lied down and he went to do the same at her side. Sharing body heat was a natural solution but it still felt strange.

He noticed she still couldn't relax. She would never fall asleep at this rate.

"It's a good thing Hanji isn't stuck here with us, she snores terribly loudly."

His attempt of making her smile didn't work. She was even frowning.

"Who's Hanji ?"

Levi turned to her with round eyes. He put a hand in her hair and felt blood. She had hit her head when she had fallen.

"You know who I am right ?"

She blinked.

"Of course, Captain Levi."

"And you don't remember Commander Hanji ?"

She shook her head.

"Sh-should I ?"

"Tell me names. People you remember."

She swallowed nervously and went :

"Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman... The- the blond.... Christa ? And... the nice... Big brother... Reiner ? And ... Major Erwin... Also a short boy... Bad puns... I don't remember his name"

"Who came to this mission with us ?"

She frowned.

"Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Erwin."

"Sasha, Reiner isn't by our side and Major Erwin isn't..."

He didn't finish his sentence. She was making such a confused expression that he couldn't disturb her mind even more.

"CONNIE !"

She looked at Levi, terrorised, tears in her eyes.

"How could I... My best friend... How did I forget his name ?"

Levi put his weight on his forearm and leaned to her. He stroked her forehead in a calming way.

"It's okay. Everything's fine. You did nothing wrong."

"Who else am I forgetting Captain ? I need to know. Please tell me."

"I don't... I don't think it's a good idea Sasha. You should get some sleep."

"Tell me !"

His jaw tensed. She needed to know.

"Armin... Jean..."

She blinked, digging into her broken memories.

"Floch..."

"Oh that one I remember but he's just an asshole."

"Why is he ?"

"Because he insulted.... Because he..."

Levi wiped her tears and murmured :

"It's okay. It will come back. You should sleep."

He looked at her tenderly. A look she had never seen from him.

So when he lied down next to her and held her hand, she wondered.

Levi saw her staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What is it ?"

Sasha remained silent, looking at him with wonder and sadness.

"I'm Captain Levi, you remember me ?"

She opened her mouth a bit, but no word came out.

"I'm your Captain... From the SC ?... The Survey Corps ?"

She finally mumbled :

"I know that but... Are you more ?"

He frowned.

"More ?"

She looked down and explained :

"I think you're like a friend but I could be wrong because... My heart is beating fast and I got nervous when you leaned on me and... You looked at me like that... Are we more ?"

She was still avoiding the eye-contact and slightly moved the fingers of the hand Levi was holding.

"I wish we were." he confessed.


End file.
